


The Cons of Anarchy

by ever_neutral



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did we not already establish how much badder I am than you?”</p><p>[GEN FLUFF. Set in either late S5 or early S6.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cons of Anarchy

“This is your kind of music?”

“Damn right.”

A snort. “Figures.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, I’m completely unsurprised that a bunch of skinny posers pitifully in need of haircuts and an actual fashion sense would be your musical heroes.”

“Hey. These are The _Ramones_ , girl. Respect.” Under his breath, “Oh, good, it’s Bitty Buffy again.”

“What’s so special about them? Other than tragic matching outfits.”

A heavy sigh. “They were one of the first in this here great country of yours.”

“Did you meet them?”

“Hmm? No. Was back home in those days.” A fond smile. “Good times.”

“What’s this?”

“ _They_ would be Generation X. My fellow lads.”

“They were demons?”

“What? No. I mean they were from across the pond.” A puff of smoke. “Like me.”

“Janice said she saw you once and thinks you’re totally lame for dressing up like this guy.”

A mini coughing fit. “Hey, now, Billy Idol swiped _my_ look, I’ll have you know.”

“Is this important information I should be passing on to Buffy then?” Heavy sarcasm.

“Nah, she knows. We’ve talked about it.”

“Is this guy singing actual _words_? Or is it supposed to be like some other language. You know what, I bet they were demons, and this is some demonic chant made up to drive people crazy and lose their sense of fashion.”

“Kids these days. No appreciation for the classics.”

“So what, you and this Billy guy used to go around causing riots and flipping off the Queen and wreaking havoc all over Europe?”

A smirk. “Something like that, yeah.”

“How thrilling.”

“That’s rock and roll for you, pet.” A long inhale of tobacco. “But. I understand your unease. Probably a bit too much for a little bit like you.”

“What? That’s so not true. Did we not already establish how much badder I am than you?”

“Yeah. Right. Would love to have seen you back then. I can just imagine it. The Queen herself would have banished you from the country.”

“Exactly. Except, I would have had decent hair.”

Spike shakes his head.

“Like, geez, tacky much. I mean, a person’s hair should not be that colour.”

A glare.

“Uh. I mean. Some people just don’t pull it off that well. But, you know, others do.”

A lull in the conversation. Then,

“So were any of them vampires?”

“No.”


End file.
